


雪人派对：烟火

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Series: 雪人派对 (Snowman party) [3]
Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, showbiz au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: 祝每个被爱着的人们新年快乐。“你喜欢的和适合你的，你选哪个？”
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Lee Kwangsoo, Kim Jongkook/Yoo Jaesuk
Series: 雪人派对 (Snowman party) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658269
Kudos: 3





	雪人派对：烟火

#6: 时暖  
雪下了一段时间后忽然停了，圣诞前夕的天气尤其暖和。  
就像是前几日的骚乱根本没发生过一样，天气正好，警队和救助队才慢慢收尾撤退。爆风吹倒的废墟里在江南某处像座地标建筑，路过的人人都会留下照片。  
最近大火的歌手被这枚炸弹炸得没了影，只留下这堆破铜烂铁，原定的个人专辑回归对外宣称无限期推迟。  
李光洙第一次见刘在石，就是在那场爆风中，刘在石浑身是血地直立在破烂的碎窗前的模样和他想象中这男人的登场场景丝毫搭不上边。  
比起刘在石作为自由鼓手的身份，李光洙是通过金钟国了解他的，例如说那哥哥是个又闹腾又没心没肺的人，但比谁都能让人安心。  
很久前他对金钟国这样开过玩笑：“你不会出轨吧？”  
金钟国竟然万分认真地考虑一会，才摇摇头。  
“我和那老哥合不来，别说这么可怕的话。”  
曾经还说要和自己过日子的这个男人，分手后也存在感充足得过分，再见时却是第一时间紧紧抱进别人怀里。  
那个别人正是刘在石，金钟国丢下枪后毫不犹豫地直接冲向了他，紧紧抱着气喘吁吁的刘在石，不出一点声响的落了好久的泪。直到刘在石被医护人员带走，金钟国也没看过自己一眼。  
李光洙在刘在石昏迷的时候见过他很多次，每次都觉得这是个神奇的男人。  
为什么作为一个普通性取向的人会喜欢上金钟国呢。这件事没人跟李光洙提起，就连金钟国也没说过，李光洙却在见到他的第一眼就知道了。  
利落大方的中年绅士，穿着却意外的年轻，看上去在女性群体中会拥有很高的人气。在金钟国口中的形象时而端正时而闹腾，是个努力的天才型人物，竟在金钟国身边陪伴了五年。  
就算不是爱恋，那也很接近了。  
金钟国的公司遭到恐袭一案已经过了一周，李光洙还没能见到金钟国，只和刘在石在医院里碰了一面，恰好是他来负责刘在石的口供。  
这个男人比想象中还要差劲，难怪金钟国会说两人合不来。  
他看到李光洙的第一眼就知道李光洙是谁。  
“你就是国钟的男朋友吧，头发剪短了啊。”他声音还没什么气力，严重的贫血让他昏迷了两三天，嗓音也有些失真，“对了，不好意思，是前男友。”  
在这种状况下还能得瑟，硬是要轻笑一声以表惋惜。  
李光洙有一肚子想问刘在石的事，碍于韩静吴也在场，刘在石又像是被撞了脑袋一样胡话连篇，他也就没再和刘在石纠缠。  
等他出院那天，李光洙独自去拜访了他。  
零上四度，天晴朗得很，刘在石吊着左手独自出院，在医院门口碰见了最不想应付的人，一看到李光洙的脸就会想起前几天的暴风雪。  
“李警官……”他长叹声气。  
“上车吧，我送你回去。”  
李光洙一撇头把车门打开，公车私用，自己先钻进车里。刘在石右手拎着满手处方药，愣在路边看李光洙皱皱巴巴的把那快两米的身子塞进车里。  
“国钟人呢，还在忙？”  
“刚忙完，估计还在睡，听甲镇哥说最近都没有行程了。”李光洙瞥了眼脸上还没多少血色的刘在石，声音压低了些，“安全带。”  
说着他行动不自然的掰了掰后视镜：“之后大概会休息一段时间，你可以好好陪着他了。”  
刘在石一惊：“原来你不打算和我竞争吗，太客气了。”  
发车，李光洙顺手打开了车内暖气。  
“没那资本，您比我更了解他。”  
“资本算什么。”刘在石轻笑，还很虚弱的身体跟着车身动静晃来晃去，“我保护不了他，顶多就是控制他。”  
他虽然不清楚李光洙送自己回家的理由是什么，预想中和李光洙的单独对话比预想中来得早，也是意料之外的没有营养。  
“你想跟我说什么？今天你应该要出勤吧。”  
果然不能信金钟国的嘴，作为大势艺人来说口风实在太不严密了，李光洙的私人情报几乎全暴露给了刘在石。  
“看看你身体怎么样了，顺便想撮合下你和钟国哥。”  
“刚经历了那种袭击，现在可不是谈恋爱的时候。”  
李光洙笑着，他原以为刘在石是个狠角色，没想到还挺细腻的：“就是这种时候才好趁虚而入啊，您真是不懂。”  
看来这孩子就是靠着趁虚而入才两周搞定金国钟的。刘在石甚至有些羡慕李光洙的性格和行动方式，简直比前几天经历的化学炸弹还要狠毒。  
也许就是因为他这点品质才吸引人，要是有像他一样炸弹一般的人来追求自己，刘在石也不确定自己能不能扛得住。  
“不用了，他更需要你。”  
车子在拥挤的车流中缓行着突然急停，刘在石差点把早饭呕出来。  
“我还以为您会更强硬一点，干嘛推给我？”李光洙还没从震惊中缓过神，在副驾上干呕的男人比金钟国口中的恶魔温顺了不知多少倍。  
“不是推给你。如果不是因为我这样子，怎么舍得给你……”  
前挡风上一声脆响，雪粒落了下来，在今日略高的气温里迅速化成雨水滑落。再没有雪，都会让人忘了这是十二月季节，再过几天就是圣诞，却一点冬日氛围都没有。  
“果然圣诞还是要下雪。”  
刘在石想说的话被李光洙抢走，他漫不经心的嘬着口服液，盯着挡风窗上的雪水一缕缕滑落，在雨刷下转眼消失，剩下一滩透明水渍。  
就算是那个通透的孩子，也会有相信圣诞老人的时候吗。  
至少是这个时节，大概谁都会暗自期望一下。刘在石也短暂祈祷过，假如神真的存在，他会想要一份能消除所有贪婪的礼物。

#7: 噩梦  
金钟国在刘在石住院的一周里一直在做噩梦。爆炸风和一地的碎玻璃，破烂的办公室和浑身血的同事，熟悉的怒吼和尖叫喊着他的名字，还有枪响、从指尖蔓延至肩膀的震动，接连几天他都在同样混沌的梦境中挣扎着醒来。  
第二发子弹正中裴韩英的太阳穴，那是金钟国下意识的意愿，溅了李光洙一身血迹斑斑。  
浑身冷汗，眼前昏黑，手脚酸痛，蜂鸣的颅内咚咚响着心跳巨响。  
一开始医生鉴定是过度疲劳，建议让他服药静养几天，金钟国却忙着处理后事和记者会忙得不行，在现场、警局、法院和电视台之间连轴转。作为演艺人的弊端就在此时显现了，忙碌在公司和镜头里时可以镇定自若，似乎恐袭对他而言不过雕虫小事。  
只要一离开公众视野，包裹在外的人设和演技持续崩溃，他分不清自己是因为寒冷还是恐惧才颤抖，孤身一人时频繁地陷入失控。  
直到上周金钟国还只是个会唱点歌的普通人，裴韩英的出现把他平淡的生活搅成一团稀泥，那男人血肉横飞的瞬间在脑内无限循环，每次被触发时都让人经历濒死般的恐慌。  
昨天复诊时没能通过基本心理诊断，医生面色沉重地确诊了他的轻度恐慌障碍，再次警告他暂时不要再继续演艺活动，也不要过早公开病情。  
“好些了吗？”  
和刘在石断联过了一周，他第一条信息竟然是在关心自己，和往常一样像个鬼神般看透他的一切。  
“在家，好多了。”  
医生说的是对的，不见任何人乖乖呆在家里就能恢复不少，金钟国也不再随便抛头露面。节目全部停掉，专辑制作也中断，抱着玩偶缩在沙发里看老爱情电影，悠闲得没事干的日子时隔二十来年才回到身边。  
可他比任何时候都想要见到刘在石，就算看到刘在石就会想起他那副急着去死的样子说着“Cheer for King”，就算光是“刘在石”这个名字就会让人手心发抖。  
从来不会后悔的人无时不在痛恨当时开了枪的自己，却不得不扣动扳机，身体不自主地校准裴韩英的脑袋，由不得他犹豫，弄得双手血肉模糊。  
法律没有为他定罪，李光洙在庭上最为兴奋地为他辩护，他大声的叙述现场时是金钟国第一次恐慌症发作，于是庭审中止。几日后再开庭，民声压迫着检察院草草下了无罪的结论。  
只有金钟国记得，也只有他看见了，裴韩英失去意识前看向他的满脸惊愕与绝望，露出了普通人畏惧死亡的表情。  
尤其是在见到痛哭着捶打自己胸口的裴韩英的母亲时，罪恶感最为强烈。  
——你这个杀人犯，把我的儿子还回来！！  
门铃响了一声，把他从冷水中捞起，又是浑身冷汗，呼吸过度。  
不等他反应过来，门口的密码盘和指纹锁接连响着提示音解开，并不陌生的利索的开门声像是李光洙大驾光临，三年前他听这个声音都要听烦了。  
“国钟？”  
先入门的却是刘在石的声音，缺氧的大脑没办法思考，金钟国粗喘着看向门口脸色苍白的刘在石，以为是提前送来的圣诞礼物。  
眼前的事物都叠着重影，晃眼后见到的是李光洙，那孩子凶巴巴地抓着自己的手臂，眉间扭成一团，嘴里叽里咕噜地说着什么。  
——开枪啊，哥！  
“安静……”金钟国拼命挤出声音，呻吟着揪紧李光洙的衣物，他的说话声刺激得身上汗毛倒立，脑袋里砰砰响。  
额头上一热，熟悉的热度蔓延到脸颊上，逐渐平稳的视野里仍旧是李光洙，他不论哪个季节都滚烫的身体温度渗入冰冷的皮肤，暖得身体发麻。  
金钟国听了医生的话，没告诉任何人他生病的事，即使是共事十年的经纪人也不知道，却被刘在石和李光洙一眼猜中。两个人同时出现的场景比恐袭时的画面还要诡异，金钟国一个信佛的人竟然有些喜欢圣诞了。  
“还好吗？”刘在石丢下药袋，小心翼翼的在李光洙身后打探金钟国的状态。  
虽然之前就有预料到金钟国会受到这件事影响，事件后竟然还不断在镜头前露面，精神上不出问题反而才奇怪，毕竟金钟国不是铁做的，比电视上看到得要细腻得多。  
“大概是恐慌症，保持安静就会慢慢恢复。”李光洙起身，看了眼还在脖子上挂着左手的刘在石，推了把他的胸口，“你坐下，我去洗条毛巾。”  
“等下……”  
金钟国慌张之下拉住了李光洙，没控制住力气把他扯得一趔趄。  
无意间刘在石和李光洙的目光对上了，是刘在石先尴尬的别过了头。  
“他不走，没事。”  
手背上落下的体温微凉，金钟国记得自己每次碰刘在石的鼓槌时那上面都没有热意，只有每次演出谢幕时紧紧攥住他的手，才能感受到刘在石的炽热何在。  
意识回来了，他抹了把脸，被李光洙碰过的额头上还是汗涔涔的。  
“每次说你傻你还不承认。”刘在石无奈笑了，金钟国这幅虚弱的样子几年也难见一次，要趁虚而入就是难上加难。  
“我以为马上就能恢复的。”  
活了四十多年从没败给精神疾病，理所当然的高估了自己的精神力，这才被梦魇摆弄得摇摇欲坠，比身边浑身是伤的刘在石还要虚弱。  
金钟国叹了声气，手掌冰冷发着抖，下意识循着暖意靠在了刘在石肩头。  
洗手间里传出水流声，有人在家里忙碌着的存在感忽然间让从来都是一个人的家主人安下了心，这声音快有三年没出现过了。  
李光洙洗好毛巾匆匆从卧室内的浴室里出来，瞥了一眼正被金钟国靠着的刘在石，把金钟国的脸掰正过来。刘在石也在意了一下李光洙对于金钟国房间的熟悉度，看来确实是同居了不少时间。  
“怎么出这么多汗，热吗？”  
被李光洙马马虎虎擦着脸，金钟国被他那双手要憋得不能呼吸，眨巴着眼睛傻愣愣的看着李光洙，伸出手摸了摸李光洙变短不少的头发。  
“……这个长度正好。”他喃喃着，完全没在听李光洙的话，“长得挺帅。”  
在一边困难的用右手单手开水瓶盖的刘在石吓得把一整瓶水打翻在地。  
没想到这孩子竟然喜欢这种脸。  
“我去，你这哥又捣什么乱啊！”李光洙看着旁边一脸做错事不知所措的刘在石就头大，他最近注定要从一个警队小组长变成临时看护工，照顾一病一残的两个老大哥，“坐下坐下！我来收拾，放着别动了！”  
原本想等到金钟国这段行程爆满的活动期过去之后，李光洙打算好好和金钟国整理清楚关系，如果有可能的话，想最后争取一下和他复合的机会。  
但想法又变了，因为裴韩英事件的发生。  
都没法和裴韩英搏斗几回，没能保护任何人的安全，反而害得他的公司被炸得稀烂，还大声呵斥着让一个从没碰过手枪的公益兵朝人开枪。穿着一身警服的自己抱着肚子蜷缩在一边，甚至不如刘在石英勇。  
他连当替死鬼的勇气也没有，对裴韩英的威胁言听计从。  
就因为他的处事不当，让金钟国精神出现问题。他的歌手大人变成现在这样病怏怏的样子，再给他一次机会的话，李光洙绝不想看见这种结果。  
如果自己再强大一点，还会发生这种事吗？  
刘在石醒后也出现了断片，想不起来被匕首刺中后的事，补录口供时说想起来的只有“金钟国紧紧抱着自己”，说着说着对李光洙露出微妙的笑容。  
要不是韩静吴还在场，李光洙当场要把这大叔的左手臂卸下来。  
“好了，吃过东西了吗？还是休息一会？”  
把金钟国脸上的汗擦的差不多，李光洙又换了条毛巾擦拭地板，刘在石在沙发上吃着药偷偷看眼色，这气氛尴尬得让人想要逃走。  
金钟国看了眼李光洙，又确认了刘在石就在身边，心悸的症状逐渐平复。  
“我去休息会，你帮在石哥换下药……”  
“去吧，交给我。”  
说着，李光洙在金钟国额头上轻吻，目前只以朋友的身份实在做不出来什么有效的安顿法。  
刘在石尽量不去在意李光洙，那家伙就越是做些让他在意的举动。李光洙把金钟国送进卧室后忽然就换了张脸，一副拽样的朝他勾勾手让他摘纱布。  
如果不是在金钟国家里，刘在石拼上右手也要和这臭小子打个头破血流。

#8: 乒乓  
不喜欢闲着没事做的日子，金钟国在恐慌症复发的第二天就想去泡健身房。  
李光洙一早就去上班了，只剩刘在石和金钟国互相照看。逼着只隔一天就生龙活虎的金钟国把药给吃了下去，刘在石勉强是答应了他去live house唱歌，这段时间暂时不能让他剧烈运动。  
金钟国的状态确实恢复得快，才第二天就能和刘在石吵得热闹。他确实是这样的人，有的时候把自己的事看得很通透，却因为别人的一些鸡毛蒜皮而心烦意乱。  
没有人责怪他杀了裴韩英，除了检方和当事三人外，没人知道他动了杀心，一切只是正当防卫。金钟国没有必要为了这件事愧疚，他做了最正确的选择。  
事后唯一健全活下来的只有李光洙，最愧疚的也是李光洙。  
刘在石听他说，裴韩英是当场死亡，金钟国颤着手把漫着硝烟的枪缓缓贴在地上，从地上匍匐着，一把抱住在血泊里昏迷的自己。  
雨还在下，李光洙没听清金钟国说了什么，忍着身上的钝痛走近两个人，看见金钟国在哭。  
“对不起”，刘在石肯定他在说这句话。  
医生的建议是静养，刘在石也尽量不让他见人，但金钟国的情况似乎转好不少，即使刘在石阻拦，他也能和朋友们正常交谈。  
直到临近出场，那些傻子们硬是要围着金钟国说上一句“Cheer for King JK”，刘在石拦都来不及。金钟国手上的麦砰地落地，演播厅内一阵刺耳的回响。  
“冷静点，没关系，我在这。”  
他用右手拉住金钟国的手臂，稳住他的身体，贴近他的双眼想让他看清自己。  
“哥……”金钟国呼吸重得厉害，频率过快，刚刚还笑着的脸上被恐惧覆盖，抓住刘在石手腕的手心里密密麻麻是汗。  
“国钟你看，我没事，已经没事了。”  
只是轻度的发作而已，金钟国差点恶心得吐出来。意识分明是清醒的，潜意识却仍在想象刘在石会被一刀刺穿心脏，一想到这种可能性就害怕得本能性反胃，紧紧抓住刘在石的手腕确认他还健康。  
刘在石根本不认识裴韩英，为什么倒在血泊里的人是他而不是自己呢。  
每次控制心智的他的心魔便是眼前这个太过于大无畏的哥哥，失血昏迷之前竟笑着为他的名字欢呼，结果落得左臂几近残废的下场。  
即使医生和刘在石再如何隐瞒，甚至串通了李光洙，金钟国也没有让刘在石再次拿起鼓槌的信心。  
他应该要打中裴韩英的手腕的，为什么子弹只擦过了小臂呢？  
为什么没有一发打飞那把刀呢，为什么仅仅只是从小臂上擦过去了？！  
为什么不直接打中他的脑袋呢？？！  
——你有本事朝这开啊！！  
“冷静点，你呼吸太快了。”  
他根本控制不住自己的思维，理智赶不上梦魇的作祟。他亲手杀死了曾经疼爱的弟弟，缓过神来时最疼爱的哥哥也半死不活的僵硬在地面上。  
他总在做下错误的选择，这是他唯一一次的后悔。  
头皮发麻，冷汗出了一身，透过单薄的衬衫黏上偷溜进室内的冷空气。  
“……对不起，对不起，在石哥……”  
认识他五年，听他说这句话的次数大概不超过五次，这孩子总是为他的失误找一些奇怪的理由，刘在石也无可奈何的叫他是“熊样”。  
刘在石可不想听到他这么诚挚的道歉，心情难受得像胸口被掏空一块。  
他没办法像李光洙那样堂堂正正的以旧恋人的身份亲吻他，可能连牵住他的手都显得微妙，只能忍着左手臂的刺痛再次拥抱他，就像他抱住自己时那样。  
“你对不起我的事太多了。”刘在石轻笑，拍拍怀里的人颤抖的身体。  
李光洙收到刘在石的信息后趁着休息时间回了趟金钟国的家里，他也不想在快升上组长的关键时刻频频早退，问题是刘在石的信息实在过于诡异。  
“我想让你和国钟接吻。”  
“？？？”  
“接吻。”  
“？？？？？？？”  
实在是看不懂刘在石的意思，李光洙以为刘在石也被传染恐慌症了，赶回来却只看到刘在石单手陪金钟国玩足球游戏输得惨淡。  
刘在石被李光洙叫了出去，金钟国放下手柄，饶有兴趣的托着脑袋看着两个人的背影，不禁觉得神奇。  
如果不是因为裴韩英的出现，这两个人究竟会以什么方式相识呢。  
也许是他和李光洙决定成家的那天，或者是刘在石嫉妒心大发亲自撬了李光洙家门，要不然就只能等哪天刘在石的车也被偷了。  
那两个人简直就像大酱汤和法餐包一样不合适，虽然金钟国从没试过这个组合。  
“你发什么疯？裴韩英的案子还没个结果，你最好安分点，等钟国哥病好了还有的忙。”  
刘在石皱眉：“没人教你敬语吗，这么没大没小的。”  
金钟国也经常这么教训他，李光洙就想感叹一句这两个人不愧是多年好友。正因为刘在石是比自己大了快二十岁的长辈，李光洙抹了把脸，无法反驳。  
“行了，找我什么事？”  
“你最近住在这吧，别离他太远，他今天又发病了，病情太不稳定了。”刘在石挠了挠脖子，和李光洙的对话总让他不舒适，“你不在的时候我再来看着他。”  
李光洙没做回答，和刘在石那双镇静得吓人的眼睛对视，长长吸了口气。  
“……您玩的哪一出啊？”  
只要花点心思就能看出来这大哥有多喜欢金钟国，李光洙不信其他人都看不出来，这人竟然在把暗恋又明恋了好几年的对象推给自己。  
“你比我有能耐，你知道怎么安慰他。”他的每句话都是实话，不过那只出于他自己的理解，“我不知道。”  
李光洙正用表情生动诠释着刚才回复给刘在石的连续七个问号。  
“您不知道？？！”情绪一激动就忘了刘在石手臂上的伤，李光洙下手重了些的把他推在了墙上，“想让我住下来可以，你也得给我住这。”  
刘在石吃痛的捂住手臂，也是一脸的不明白：“什么意思……”  
在刘在石眼里，只有李光洙是金钟国的解药，而在李光洙看来是恰恰相反。两人纷纷不约而同的退让给自己的自卑心，和气蔼蔼的把亲爱的人拱手相让。  
三人同居的日子就这样莫名其妙的开始。

#9: 趁虚  
金钟国窝在床上，第一次无法集中在UFC比赛上，一闲下来浑身骨头都软得不准他活动，除了身体的异常之外，家里突然多出来的两个大男人也让人不得不在意。  
李光洙在外面刚把碗筷收拾好，刘在石就从浴室里探出个脑袋说他忘了带浴巾，李光洙给刘在石递浴巾的场景怎么看怎么诡异。  
“今天在石哥要和我睡吗？”  
这种台词这辈子大概不会听到第二次了。刘在石边看着金钟国发怔边擦头发，确认发尾也彻底干掉才坐上金钟国的床。  
床垫硬硬的，果然是适合有腰病的人睡的床，但床单和被子都软乎乎的。  
“嗯，李警官说帮我们放风，毕竟案子还没解决。”  
刘在石把毛巾叠放上床头柜，把准备好的被子一把丢在床上，这张一人床瞬间就消失在两床被子下，金钟国被盖的就只剩个脑袋在外面。  
金钟国困难的把身上的被子扒开，用上浑身力气翻了个身。这期间刘在石已经把灯关上，只剩电视机还播着无声的格斗赛，映得两个人的脸一会蓝一会黄。  
“睡吧。”刘在石刚要拿遥控器关上电视，手腕忽然被金钟国抓住，他一没控制住力气就把刘在石抓得嗷嗷叫。  
“夜谈时间。”  
金钟国笑着，没有一点歉意的松开手，找了个合适的位置侧躺好，散乱的刘海下一双细长的眼睛轻眨。  
这么一看，两个人已经很久没有单独在一起聊过天了。或许李光洙聪明到了能看出这一点，才会强迫他也住进来，可刘在石暂时还不认为那孩子有这情商。  
李光洙这孩子太难懂了，复杂程度不亚于金钟国，还要花大概五年时间去了解，这预计时间参考的是他到现在也弄不懂金钟国的心思。  
“聊什么？”  
床上躺着的人侧着脸，稍稍抬高了角度看向他，眼里逐渐装上淡淡一层蓝色光彩。  
“聊裴韩英。”  
刘在石没想到他会主动提起这件事。  
金钟国说出这个人名后，刻意调整着呼吸长出口气：“他是我十年前认识的弟弟，是个很可爱的家伙来着，特别会作曲。”  
“……你没事吗？”刘在石不由担心金钟国的精神会不会又受到影响，晚一步才触摸到他有些发颤的手背，手指探入他的指缝之间。  
“暂时没事，我想让哥听听，”他深呼吸着，反手抓住了刘在石的五指，十指相扣，“这事不能跟光洙说，他不懂。”  
从金钟国口中听到类似诋毁李光洙的话，刘在石忍不住笑，姿势别扭的防止左臂被身体压到，折腾一会才躺进被子里，与金钟国对视着。  
好近，上次这么近距离的看他是在工作室里亲他的时候。  
那天他也说了“对不起”，刘在石材知道这句话原来杀伤力这么大。金钟国既没有抗拒，也在事后装作无事发生过，那是他最擅长的演技。  
“然后呢，你说的那个裴韩英后来怎么了？”  
到头来还是做他的倾听者最为轻松，金钟国也会听他说，两个人的话总能互相说个没完。  
“他生病了，患上肺癌，被亲戚接到海外去治疗了。之后十年没联系，也联系不上，我就只好每年给他打点钱。”  
“我都以为他死了，他家人也从不回信。”  
“因为他走的那天我没去送他，他肯定很恨我吧。”  
“他讨厌被施舍，打钱给他是不是显得特别假惺惺的？”  
他握着刘在石的手一紧，睫毛扇动着遮挡住眼里看到的关于过去的故事书。  
“……我把他换掉了，我的音乐制作人。”  
那一页过去出现了刘在石，在西餐厅里和池石镇三个人吃着牛排海说神聊，在江南的俱乐部里合奏着《某个Jazz Bar》。  
“后来有一年我把车丢了，拿回来的时候手机和之前的作曲本都不见了。”  
再翻过去之后便是李光洙出现在大雪纷飞的四月，蹲在马路边上像只弃犬，瞪着通红的眼睛，醉醺醺的说他无家可归，金钟国给了他一个家。  
“他在报复我抛弃他。”金钟国低声道，声音轻的只像在呼吸，“那首《告白颂》的点子也是他送我的，我以为我用了他会开心。”  
“这些你都没跟李警官说？”  
这句话里的“李警官”让金钟国发笑，他都不能想象刘在石用柔和的语气叫李光洙的小名。  
“说了一些，最近在找我和韩英接触的证据。他工作起来很认真的，根本不懂我的意思。”  
没错，那作风轻浮又死正经的孩子怎么可能会静下来和金钟国谈心。  
“你恨裴韩英吗？”  
金钟国双眼微闭：“我对不起他。”  
他对不起的人一直很多，亏欠着的情帐堆积成山，到了四十来岁的年纪，连眼前人的债都还不起。  
“那你恨李警官吗。”  
“光洙吗？”金钟国一惊，“我为什么要恨他？”  
可能是最近金钟国和李光洙没怎么接触，刘在石却见到了李光洙的各种神态。  
那孩子在内疚，在自责，就像金钟国正在做的事一样，把所有的错都归咎到自己身上，不断埋怨着自己没能尽快控制住裴韩英，痛恨自己让亲近的人患下一身伤病。  
到现在李光洙还没出现异样，不过是年轻人自我分散的能力强悍而已，只要潜伏期一过，那孩子会比金钟国更需要心理诊疗。  
“因为他和你一样是笨蛋。”  
刘在石这么一说，金钟国便懂了，无奈的叹了口气。  
“他是我的英雄。”  
他呼唤着让人开枪的时候，是金钟国听过的他最有魄力的声音。  
那声音是让他扣动扳机的手，两双手被那瞬间的子弹出膛染得血色猩红，才好不容易留下一命。  
英雄。说得真够浪漫的。  
刘在石朝着枕头沉下脑袋，没脱的眼镜框推挤着鼻梁，眼前的人脸出现微弱重影。  
“那我呢？”他笑着，想让气氛轻松一些，暗示金钟国不用回答得那么认真。  
金钟国想了一会，与他相扣的指头稍稍松了又握紧。  
“……King, ”呼吸声散开在冷热交错的空气里，微不可闻，“在石哥是我的国王。”  
对面的人把细长的双眼睁得大大的，又弯起了弧度，眼角上折出几道折痕，笑得灿烂。  
“Cheer for King JaeSeok. ”  
刘在石一时分不清自己是被告白了还是被戏弄了，诡异的热度从被压得发麻的鼻根上迅速扩张，热得胸口膨胀，里面咚咚作响。  
果然不能小看这个家伙的情话，比他的歌声更像是终极Cheat Key，男女通杀。  
他赶紧松开了手，担心金钟国会感觉到他手掌内上升的温度，慌忙用右手支撑起身体脱掉眼镜，懊恼的捏着鼻梁。  
“啊哦，手脚发麻……”他受不了这种肉麻的氛围，就算对方是金钟国。  
“这怎么了，脸皮薄。”身旁的人还在恶作剧般的轻笑着，缓缓又翻个身，“摘了眼镜就睡吧，晚安。”  
说着金钟国便闭上了眼，刘在石脸上的热度还没一点消退的迹象，先是把电视机给关上，房内唯一的光源随之消失。  
陷入黑暗之中却把自己的心跳声听得更响，金钟国一定也能听见。  
还说要学习李光洙趁虚而入，他才是被趁虚的那个人。  
坐在床边调整了好一会呼吸，刘在石放弃的扯过被子，把自己裹成一团远离另一边的金钟国。

#10: 雪人派对  
十二月底，飞雪正烈，酒更烈，室内燥热的温度里酒精格外易燃，烧得人人兴奋。  
金钟国已经适应了人多的地方，也不再对强烈的灯光和色彩产生过敏反应。好不容易到了次年末，却不能喝酒，就坐在角落里怔怔看李光洙和他朋友们在酒桌上上蹿下跳。  
圣诞节的前两天是李光洙的晋升派对，第一个往李光洙脸上糊奶油的是韩静吴，把庆功宴过成了生日会，会餐现场的热度居高不下。  
那就是很久以前在李光洙SNS里看到的短发女生，比三年前要成熟了不少，也和李光洙玩得来。金钟国闻够了酒味，也摸透了酒桌游戏的规律，看不下去李光洙和韩静吴之间的小打小闹，借着去洗手间的借口溜出了别墅。  
没有防备接触冷空气的脸上一疼，随后才是漫天飞雪坠入眼里，在室外的小彩灯装饰下显得五彩斑斓，更像是流星雨。  
即使看着雪景如此安静，脑子里还响着刚才李光洙一直喊着的“草莓次奥莓”，金钟国实在是搞不懂为什么这种意味不明的游戏会这么流行。  
更让人烦心的还是韩静吴的存在，他没想过自己竟然还会有为了李光洙吃醋的一天。  
也许是终于意识到李光洙已经不是自己的所有物，这一点实在让人心情低落，恋人和朋友之间的落差感大得他无法适应。  
李光洙前段时间回应了他，说要和他复合。  
他确实动心了，却又在犹豫，在这过程中被裴韩英杀到了脖子上。  
如果自己不是艺人，和李光洙只是陌生人，那个孩子还会像现在这么痛苦吗。  
以前李光洙说过类似的话：“如果哪天碰上了和你有关的案子，我就辞职不干了。”  
就像刘在石说的那样，那孩子是个彻头彻尾的滥好人，和自己一样，什么事都往身上扛。  
互相吊着口味，不确信也不否定，害怕自己的存在会让对方痛苦而不断退缩。  
金钟国被寒风刮得脸颊发麻，又不愿意再进到室内，只想多吹些冷风让自己清醒些。他叹了口气，体温化成白雾，半透明的哈气被冷流卷入白雪缝隙，融入正冬时节。  
路灯，在它周围的雪花能看清轨迹，像在围着光打转。  
街道边上零星的五彩挂灯比星星还亮，圣诞一周总能见到这般成群结队的霓虹色彩。  
金钟国想不出今年的圣诞愿望，光是还活着这点就足够让人欣慰了。  
眯着眼睛躲开飞雪，他学刘在石望向天空，那里面果然什么也没有，黑洞洞的往下掉着没完没了的白色絮状物，落在刺痛的脸颊皮肤上。  
但那之中又似乎藏着一切事物，好像能给他有关一切烦恼的答案。  
刘在石会看到吗？他看不到的星星是什么样的。  
风雪中忽然有奇妙的杂音响在耳后，滋啦啦的像是什么东西在燃烧。  
“出来看星星吗？今天可看不到。”  
心里想的人在身旁出现，像是圣诞老人的奇迹，他手上拿着一根银色的条状物登场，细小的东西顶端燃烧着一把烟花。  
“这里有。”  
刘在石把手持烟花凑近了金钟国，后者吓一跳的躲身闪避。  
“多大了还玩这个……这叫什么来着？”一边说着嫌弃刘在石的幼稚，金钟国伸手把烟花棒接了过来，在空中挥舞着划了两个圈。  
“線香花火。”刘在石说的是日文，他对这个玩意比起韩文说法更熟悉日文单词，说着又给自己点上了一支，现在左手手指基本上能动了，但还挂在脖子上，“以前去札幌玩过一次，不觉得很漂亮吗？”  
他手上的烟花也燃了起来，从尖端冒出细碎的火星，暖橘包裹着银白色的火光，在燃料挥发下生长成花，随着风雪舞动。  
暖光映在刘在石的镜片上，透过玻璃片显在那总是黑洞洞的眼里，好像有了星光。  
金钟国从倒影里能看见他正写着自己的名字，刘在石用还没痊愈的左手慢吞吞的比划出了一个“金国钟”。  
金钟国嘴一瘪，敲敲刘在石的肩：“看这。”  
他回给刘在石的就两个字：傻瓜。  
“哥是傻瓜。”  
花火噼啪响着燃烧，暖色的火光映亮身边人淡淡笑着的脸，棕褐色的发丝泛起刺目的金色光彩，点亮他最近没有生机的双眼。他手里的烟火像是金色的花束，飞舞着花瓣消失在空气中，转瞬即逝。  
刘在石差点忘了呼吸，无意识的张着嘴。  
“再来一根？”他立刻再递了一根给金钟国，和预料中的一样，这孩子还是那么喜欢小孩子玩的东西，“但不许再写骂人的话了。”  
金钟国没正面回复，转着眼珠看了眼刘在石。  
刘在石先是给自己点上了火，瞬间火花飞溅，朝四周弹出着耀眼的白色火光。  
“哥别动，过来一点。”金钟国拉过他的手臂，雪地被运动鞋踩着发出闷闷的空气吱嘎声，在落雪中被火花绽放的微弱声音掩盖。  
他把没有点燃的烟花凑近了刘在石手上的火花，顶端相触，缓慢摩擦间亮起更大的光圈，滋滋作响的燃烧在一起，喷射出万点星光。  
“不准写骂人的话对吧。”他答应了刘在石，抖了抖手腕，闪烁的火光在飞雪里翻飞。  
火光在半空中划动着，比起路灯昏黄和彩灯迷人更为刺眼，像朵燃烧着的蒲公英，在眼底留下淡淡黑色光影痕迹。  
——고마워.  
谢谢你，比他说的所有“喜欢”和“讨厌”更有杀伤力。  
再次眨眼也能看见模糊的光影，即使花火只停留了十来秒，光芒灭去后他偷笑着的神情，刘在石想铭记到永远。  
不知何时自己手上的烟花也烧到尽头，直到最后也闪耀着，而后滴下一颗温热的液体，在雪地上砸落成坑，融化积雪。  
“我爱你，哥。”  
比起爱他，更说不出感谢的话。金钟国喉咙沙哑的告白，是没有比这更贴切的表达词，要更接近于誓言。  
谢谢你一直在我身边。  
是金钟国在他胸口里燃起了烟花，咚咚响个不停，刺辣着身体四处，眼窝发胀。  
“……不要随便说这种话。”  
刘在石清楚这句话对金钟国有多重，比这句话出口的后果更严重的是自己被捉弄得七荤八素的生理现象。  
为了报复刘在石老是这幅正经的模样，金钟国飞快凑近刘在石的脸，在他左脸上亲了一口，把刘在石吓得怪叫着退后，竟然用左手举起烧完的烟花棒指着他。  
“你别给我开玩笑！啊啊，心脏痛……”  
金钟国在对面笑得就差在地上打滚，嘲笑刘在石过激的反应，对他“心脏痛”的台词大满足。  
还没从金钟国的告白三连击中缓过神，刘在石脑袋上一疼，在头上摔碎的雪哗啦啦的滑进衣服领子里。  
金钟国也是一怔，两人同时看向从别墅门口出来的李光洙，正一脸烂醉的从栏杆上扒下来积雪，在手上搓着雪球。  
“就知道请你来没好事……你都干了些什么！你这老头！！”  
李光洙暴怒着投出直线球，刘在石忽然记起这家伙是个现役警察，大喊着“等下”飞身躲开，雪球砸在身后的圣诞树上打飞两颗彩球。  
“你喝得也太醉了，不是让你少喝点吗？！”金钟国着急跑上去查看李光洙的状态，捧住他的脸用拇指蹭着他脸上不知道是哪来的水渍，被李光洙拉过领子突袭得措手不及。  
前段时间尝到了些甜头，李光洙是不会轻易作罢的。  
不留给金钟国反应的时间，霸道的亲吻他，醉醺醺的在他嘴唇上吸吮着青稞果汁的味道，猛的嘬了一口。  
“这不是我亲爱的歌手大人吗。”  
金钟国被吻得发懵，慢了两秒才脸上烧热起来，后知后觉的发现自己是被强吻了，心跳频率顿时在胸膛里敲起小鼓。眼前的李光洙还歪着嘴笑得一脸得意，每次喝醉酒就像个流氓一样缠人，眼看又要亲下来。  
“发什么疯！给我清醒点！”金钟国一拳招呼上李光洙小腹，竟然被他挡了下来，一不留神就被李光洙压制在门上动弹不得，“喂，李光洙！在石哥还在呢……”  
话还没说完又是飞过来一个雪球，正中李光洙的太阳穴，飞了金钟国一脸碎雪。要不是刘在石左手还没恢复，要不然这颗雪球能把李光洙头上开个洞。  
刘在石方才那些害羞劲早就全部消失，黑着张脸站在雪里捏了一手的雪球，光看氛围简直是影视剧里那些平安夜杀人狂。  
“操，这大叔想死……”  
李光洙和刘在石的雪仗开始的莫名其妙，金钟国擦着嘴上浓厚的酒味掺合进去解围，被两个人分别糊了一脑袋的雪后即刻加入战争，制霸全场。  
刚开始只是借着酒劲发疯的李光洙也被金钟国两球打清醒不少。他并不讨厌刘在石，也不了解刘在石，最多的情感是嫉妒，嫉妒刘在石能不论何时何地都在金钟国身边。  
作为旧恋人却什么都做不到，不管是倾听也好安慰也罢，他一直都是金钟国最差劲的朋友。  
他希望刘在石能继续陪着金钟国，这是他今年的愿望。  
李光洙不想再伤害金钟国了。  
“等一下等一下，暂停！暂停！我左手卡住了！”  
刘在石甩着脑袋上越来越重的雪，大声喊要终止混战，被李光洙和金钟国趁机按在地上疯狂摩擦，雪仗彻底升级成自由格斗。  
就像金钟国经常说的，刘在石也认为自己是个很没干劲的人，对于没兴趣的东西从来不会浪费一点热血。  
所以见到李光洙时，刘在石最多的想法便是羡慕，羡慕李光洙的热情和热爱能打动金钟国。  
更让人羡慕的是李光洙的大度，两个人不停的把金钟国放在中间打着乒乓球。若是换做自己时金钟国的男友，刘在石根本就不会让分手这件事发生，更别说让他把人拱手相让。  
雪一刻不停的下，灯光和霓虹，火花和星星，都不如飞雪耀眼。  
风雪中男人的笑声最为清晰，脚下的层层积雪被踩得坑坑洼洼，只有三人来去的舞台像座星球，人们在寒冷雪白的表面上表演着各自擅长的演技。  
装作无知，装作无情，装作无奈。  
有着心，却无法爱上别人，害怕温暖会融化了自己，化作一滩温热雪水。  
这种人总是形影单只，或者成群出现在冬天，伫立在冰天雪地之中无法去向任何地方。没有嘴巴也没有耳朵，最多用雪球替代，等待着终将到来的春天将他们通通融成冰河。  
互相不言不语，生活在怪异的圈子里，呼吸同样的冷空气，顶着滑稽的长鼻子像是撒谎的的木偶人。  
这星球上的雪人一多，便聚成了奇人的派对，依旧在冰冷雪原上，原地不动的以暴风雪来欢呼，共同上演没有台词的滑稽哑剧。  
可笑的渴望堆积的太多，快要将雪人埋没，唯一的办法是站在原地等人来爱他，即使被融化也算死得美丽。  
金钟国气喘吁吁的靠在刘在石肩上，手上扣着李光洙不论何时都温热的手，三个人靠坐在前庭的栏杆边上，讨论着刘在石望着虚空打发时间的方法，和类似这类毫无意义的话题。  
时至今日他才发现，自己是个怪人。  
爱着李光洙的心还没有死，却有了另外想陪伴一生的人，后半生的日子每一天都想要向他赎罪。  
随着年龄增长，经历的太多，于是希望被驯服的愿望愈发强烈，他盼望着安稳的后半生逐渐望进了刘在石的眼里。  
像那天的夜空般漆黑的眼睛里不是空无一物，他见到了繁星，见到了火花，和自己的名字。  
可矛盾的是，他仍旧爱着为某个人奋不顾身的感情。像是自我感动，又像是纠缠不清，爱着在夜里手掌心感受到的心跳搏动声。  
肩头上的人说话时的细微震动，掌心里一尘不变的炽热，都是他曾经最留恋的事物。  
眼睑上落下了雪，被冻得发僵的皮肤感受到了热意。  
他偏偏在这时找到了自己的愿望。  
——希望这场雪再也不要停下。

#11: 眼睛  
平安夜那天李光洙忙的晕头转向，前几天喝到吐的后遗症还在，本来就乱的弘一片区比平日更乱，接连的事务让人头昏脑胀，差点就忘记今天是什么日子。  
一到晚上十一点，李光洙踩着点退勤，歌手大人的电话便打了过来。  
“喂？我可能会稍微晚点过去，你等一下……”  
“往右边看，李刑警。”  
李光洙顺从的看向停车场右边，金钟国的车正停在派出所门口。  
“Merry Christmas. ” 金钟国开了车窗，左臂靠在窗上，笑盈盈的朝他打着招呼，“陪我一晚？”  
雪下了快三天，从晋升派对那天开始就没停过。  
虽然身边的人都没提起，李光洙记得那天晚上自己喝得烂醉，依稀有自己强吻了金钟国的记忆，第二天早上醒来就是浑身光着躺在别墅的床上，被房东骂得狗血淋头。  
前庭的圣诞树和其他植被也被疯狂践踏，李光洙好不容易才攒下来租一夜别墅派对的钱，把给金钟国买圣诞礼物的份都赔了进去，还是想不起那晚自己究竟都干了些什么。  
最诡异的还是刘在石在那晚前后的温度差，突然间就要来了自己的联系方式，两个人开始做起了网友，可能连金钟国都不知道这回事。  
他和刘在石在这两天聊了不少，大多都是关于金钟国的事。  
“听刘在石说你可能喜欢这种，观赏性强的东西。”  
李光洙身体挨在栏杆上，转头看着身旁的金钟国，市内的风不大，雪也落得慢，却还是缓缓积上了他的发旋。  
“在石哥跟你说的？”而金钟国的视线只向着汉江上游轮周围密密麻麻的彩色灯光，看得入神，“可能吧，我是有点浪漫主义。”  
“等我有钱了一定让你坐上去。”  
他发现金钟国正在看着那些船，搂住金钟国的肩膀，在他耳边吹气。  
“得了吧。”  
金钟国轻笑，用手肘顶开李光洙，拒绝他轻浮的肢体接触，挠了挠被他用嘴唇碰过的左耳耳廓。  
“可惜了，在石哥还在复诊观察，”话题又回到刘在石，金钟国叹了口气，一半气息被拦在挂在下巴上的口罩里，“他听我说要来见你的时候差点冲过来打我，恶魔。”  
“那人真是恶魔，我不喜欢他。”李光洙复议，在金钟国面前无意识的撒娇。  
不知该说李光洙诚实还是傲娇，这孩子明明很喜欢刘在石，只是找不到适合的交往方式，金钟国早就看在眼里了。  
他朝李光洙抬起头，嘴巴被口罩遮了一半，落下雪尘的睫毛扇了扇，掩着半闭的双眼刻意藏住心事。  
“那你还喜欢我吗？”  
李光洙心里一颤，身体不由得他犹豫：“当然……我喜欢你。”  
自从他决定当警察开始，事情就变得奇怪了，但他毫无疑问是一直深爱着这个男人的。  
作为警察，作为公务员，把金钟国当作一生的伴侣，会是正确的选择吗。  
他暂时找不到答案，于是只要看着金钟国就会为此困扰，不断幻想着最坏的结局，也曾开着玩笑说要是接手和金钟国相关的案子就辞职。  
要是他的美梦成真，男人就不仅是他的歌手大人，还要作为警务人员家属生活下去。  
在听到吴杨寸说金钟国的事务所遭到袭击的瞬间，李光洙大脑空白了一瞬，无法正常思考，身体跌跌撞撞的冲在最前面，心跳声狂躁。  
记者已经把派出所团团围住，他根本没精力对付，双手颤抖的拨下歌手大人的电话。  
李光洙在那瞬间做了最坏的打算，在听到金钟国平稳的嗓音时差点叫出声来。  
“……从没变过，我真的很喜欢你。”  
如果说金钟国害怕他演艺人的身份会扰乱李光洙的生活，李光洙也是一样，害怕自己会给金钟国带来痛苦，谁都没办法确定未来可能发生的事。  
并不是不爱他，而是害怕会伤害他才答应了分手，但李光洙并不后悔选择当个警察。  
他喜欢金钟国的一切，喜欢金钟国玩笑般地叫他“李刑警”时娇俏的嗓音，喜欢金钟国让他找到能活下去的方向，也无时不刻庆幸着裴韩英案的那天在场的警察是他自己。  
可回答金钟国时的眼神还是慌了阵脚，他的旧恋人在视野中随着雪花动摇着。  
金钟国被他的反应逗笑，拍拍李光洙的背：“我知道，不用那么紧张。”  
以往只要对视就能知道金钟国在想什么，可能是自己心里太乱，李光洙竟然弄不懂金钟国的想法了，只知道自己只有满脑子的挽留他。  
理智又自相矛盾的告诉他不值得挽留，本能给他的信号更是单纯，他现在就想和金钟国牵手、和他接吻、到床上来上几回合。  
“刘在石也很珍惜你，你知道的吧。”  
可现实时时刻刻都劝说让他放手，金钟国适合比他更靠谱的人。  
他和刘在石聊天时发现了，金钟国到现在也称李光洙是个孩子，而刘在石叫金钟国是小孩已经叫了五年多了。  
他还没见过金钟国在刘在石面前撒娇是什么样子，应该比他想象的还要像个小孩。  
金钟国托着脸，目光集中在半空中，漫不经心的转移话题：“光洙呀，雪明明是冷的，为什么看着会暖暖的呢。”  
“心情的错吧。”  
两人已成了习惯的的答非所问和初见时相差无几。  
“不是因为人的错吗？”  
首尔市内的雪缓缓的下，伸手就能接住，在金钟国黑色的羽绒服上留下雪花纹路，转淡消失。  
他用最委婉的话拐着弯告诉身边这个孩子，是你的错。  
从天而降的絮絮大雪似鹅绒，似花瓣，像讲着什么故事般，有时激烈有时安静，金钟国一个怕冷的人，唯独在今年喜欢上了冬天。  
刘在石每次抬头看到的，和这是同一幅景象吗。  
再过不久，自己也要变成没事就望着天空发呆的老头子了。  
金钟国叹了口气，低下头转移视线，转动脚尖时划开脚边的积雪。汉江公园的积雪每天都有人清理，到了晚上却还是会堆积起来，在公园小径和长椅上盖上一层薄霜。  
“堆雪人吗？前两天不知道是谁喝得烂醉，都没堆成。”  
李光洙耳朵一热：“那是太开心了，我不是道过歉了吗……”  
为了掩饰尴尬蹲了下来，李光洙摸了摸旁边长椅上薄薄的积雪，草地上就更没多少，连捏个雪球都难。  
“做个小的，你看这边好多雪。”金钟国把双手从袖子里抻出来，在长椅扶手上攒了一手雪霜，辣得手心刺疼，“帮我捏个脑袋，比这个小点。”  
“看，脑袋。”  
“白痴，太大了。”  
“那就做身子，你把你的放上来。”  
“都要倒了，你这家伙怎么连个雪人都做不好？”  
李光洙被他念得烦躁，抓了一把雪就往金钟国脸上糊，被他眼疾手快的挡开，反手就把雪洒在李光洙脸上，还满足的嘲笑爆发。  
看他好久没笑得这么开心，李光洙也就懒得再跟他打，现在的金钟国还真不一定打得过自己，太可惜了。  
趁着金钟国还在大喘气，李光洙从地上扒拉两根小树枝，甩甩脑袋把刘海和睫毛上的雪甩掉，打量好位置把小雪人的手臂插上。  
“光洙呀，你看这个，”金钟国把地上一朵开了一半的花递了过来，“帽子。”  
不知道这哥哥突然哪来的兴致堆雪人，李光洙依旧是百依百顺，叹了口气把不知道品种的小红花放在雪人脑袋上。  
“对了，这个可以用来当眼睛。”  
说着金钟国开始在口袋里翻了起来，把什么东西插在了雪人眼睛的位置。  
李光洙定睛，在它眼睛上看见了熟悉的色彩，黑色的钻石映着漫天的飞雪，幽幽泛着对岸水光。  
是三年前他送给金钟国的生日礼物。  
“还有一只。”  
另外一颗黑钻石也被安在了雪人眼睛上，这一颗比李光洙送的要大上一圈，也精致不少，品质和色彩都上一个档次。雪人的两颗黑色眼睛一大一小的反射着船上七彩的灯光，深深嵌在雪人的眼窝里。  
它的这双眼睛所见的圣诞的雪，又是什么景象呢。  
李光洙呆愣一会，指着它的眼睛，支支吾吾没说出话来。  
“左眼是你的，右眼是在石哥的。”金钟国蹲坐在地上，对着冻得发红的手掌哈气，雪人滑稽的脸让他不禁失笑，“所以大家才说男人都是笨蛋，竟然会想到给一个男性情歌歌手送耳钉，我哪有时间戴。”  
都是李光洙开的好头，刘在石竟然还起了攀比心，说了要给金钟国买新的之后，只两天就把新耳钉送到了他手上，气得金钟国一脚飞踢过去。  
“你不要了？”  
“还给你了。”他拍了拍身上的雪，扶着椅子站了起来，双手插在兜里回温，朝也站起身的李光洙仰起头一笑，“我打算重新开始。”  
裴韩英这当头一棒把他的工作和生活都搅得一团乱，却也是给了他小憩的时间，唯独安静时才能冷静下来思考。金钟国想得再复杂，最终也只能有一个答案。  
“……和刘在石吗？”李光洙以为他要说分手，看他已经胸有成竹的样子，不自主的声音颤抖，到了这时才有些后悔要让他离开。  
金钟国低下头，李光洙正拉着他的衣服，熟悉的场景让他又笑出声。  
“你真的是个笨蛋吧。”  
他也同理，为了自己的私欲对着喜欢的哥哥撒泼打滚，拼命拉着人家的衣服不许他走，硬是拖到了飞机起飞，委屈得红了眼眶的人竟然是自己。  
金钟国想跟这两个人重新开始，这和他最后的决定没有关系，金钟国不会抛下任何一方，他不想再做无情的人了。  
“不是吗？我记得你们之前在别墅前面……”  
李光洙脸上一凉，还没变暖的双手碰上李光洙脸颊，金钟国踮起脚，下唇隔着口罩擦过李光洙嘴角。  
来不及反应，手上还紧紧牵着他的衣服，就这么被吻得猝不及防。  
等金钟国松开手脚跟落地，李光洙才摸上自己的脸，才知道被强吻原来是这种感觉，碰着嘴角边的手指尖都在发麻。  
“谢谢你，光洙呀。”他成了在冬夜里散布情话病毒的浪荡角色，嬉笑着乐于被告白的人们脸上的绯色，好像到了明日就会融化一般，不留余力的释放他的情情爱爱，“圣诞快乐。”  
灯光与雪色交融下的雪人歪着大小不一的眼睛，帽子被细风吹散，终于得以抬头望向渴求着的天空。

#12: 原点  
圣诞节之后刘在石彻底复活了，左手上还绑着些绷带，好了伤疤忘了痛的在KTV蹦来蹦去，别人摁都摁不住。  
金钟国都没唱过这么长时间的串烧，他的歌全被刘在石唱了，李光洙被夹在一群音乐人里竟然丝毫不违和，形体动作极其夸张的为《告白信》伴舞。  
“这次再逃走就没有机会了，我也不想像个小学生一样扭扭捏捏，你就当做是风格转换，这年头写手写信的可能就我一个了！”  
“快点快点！还要让我像傻瓜一样等多久，所有的话都写在这了，我没有文采真是太抱歉了！这样面对着面脸红着不是很尴尬吗，我可是好不容易才下定决心的，多大的人了怎么就不体谅一下我的胆小呢？”  
“你的回信是？”李光洙彻底唱疯了，一个情歌专业户唱舞曲唱得上了头。  
“好吧，我爱你——”  
刘在石唱结尾没一次不破音，两个人一唱一和的唱着“我爱你”的场景金钟国现在看着也不奇怪了，要是这两人关系再亲近一点，说不定李光洙会被刘在石玩死。  
新闻已经爆出来了，平安夜那天和李光洙的约会被狗仔撞个正着，没拍到那些电影演员来汉江约会，倒是拍到了公司被炸的老牌歌手的劲爆料，金钟国看到新闻的时候最担心的是记者会的事。  
因为李光洙的职业特殊，报道上还没指名道姓的说金钟国的幽会对象是当地警察李某，李光洙看到新闻上的“A某”就从客厅大笑着跳进卧室里吐槽金钟国以前的愿望成真，完全不把自己做当事人。  
第一次被逮到现行时勉强是压了过去，圈内就已经有传闻了，近期又撞上大势期，娱乐记者肯定不会轻易放过自己。  
金钟国一个正牌歌手就这么在KTV坐在后面看着一群人瞎闹，新闻是早上出的，身边的人却像是没看到那条热搜，日常依旧。  
这对金钟国来说并不是什么坏事。公开自己的性取向，和李光洙整理清楚关系，借着这个话题热度结束这段休憩时间，带着未完成宣发的新专辑回到公众视野。  
“你不唱吗？”李光洙唱累了，回到金钟国身边歇口气，顺起金钟国的水杯喝了一口，“你看那大叔，手还没好还在那跳。”  
确实，刘在石有点没心没肺了，舞姿过于油腻的在前面害人眼瞎。  
金钟国一看刘在石跳舞就笑，也知道他这是想帮自己转移注意力，并不是真的没心没肺，也不可能就连新闻都不看。  
“明天还要开记者会，不太想唱。”  
“我想听你唱歌。”  
在昏暗的环境里，李光洙的眼神就更显锐利，被以下克上的压迫感每次都让金钟国呼吸不畅。  
“……喜欢什么歌？”  
“某个爵士吧。”  
这是他第一次问李光洙这个问题，也是第一次得到这个答案。没想到李光洙的取向和刘在石这么像，金钟国噗的一声笑出来。  
“你让那大叔唱，他比我还会……”  
“你所有的歌我都喜欢，我从小就喜欢听。”他打断金钟国的话，自顾自的说起话来，“我是说，你就应该当歌手。”  
被李光洙说教可是少事，神奇的是他总是会说刘在石说过的话，一模一样。  
“你怎么了，突然这么正经。”金钟国掐了一把李光洙的脸，这孩子果然又忘了刮胡子，最近几天到处都闹事，要忙过了新年才能喘口气。  
“我这是在报恩。”  
金钟国给了他第二次生命，像他这样被这个男人拯救的人还有很多，刘在石也是其中之一。  
新闻出了以后，金钟国身边的人没有发生变化，也没有多大动静。李光洙知道原因，那是接受过他的温柔的人对他的回馈。  
甚至连裴韩英也是个知道回馈的种。案件的调查在前几天已经结束了，裴韩英是出自嫉妒才袭击了金钟国的工作室，没有经济利益纠纷，也没有男女关系纠葛，完全是想要跟随着金钟国的内心欲望出了差错，一时怒火攻心。  
《告白信》这首歌在裴韩英方没有版权证明，Demo也是十几年前的半成品，出自情分转交给了金钟国，又在三年前被裴韩英连车一起窃走，要深究这件事反倒是给裴韩英罪加一等。  
后来跟刘在石提起这首歌的改编，作曲方面的修改是刘在石做的，金钟国作为Producer进行编曲，为了保留裴韩英的特色没有做大幅度的改动，刘在石说那首歌一听就知道不是金钟国写的。  
但金钟国得到的回应却是破破烂烂的办公室和破破烂烂的刘在石的左手臂，自己的精神也被折磨的乱七八糟，竟然还在往身上扛责。  
裴韩英的案子让李光洙思考了很久。他是个很幸运的人，能把金钟国这样一个滥情的人的感情全部揽下，一想到两个人的相遇是托了裴韩英的福又不由得打个寒颤。  
“你就不该操心的，我命还长着呢，要是活到一百岁，还能唱五十五年。”  
“一百岁了还唱歌？”  
李光洙想象了一下，这哥到了一百岁大概也是个肌肉老头。  
“这就是业界铁声带。”金钟国继续说着玩笑话，瞥了眼跳舞跳得正欢的刘在石，无可奈何的向李光洙求助。  
“送我回家吧。”  
第二天的记者见面会的时长比预计的延长了很多，金钟国时隔一周现身在镁光灯下，已经不太惧怕这种光线了，至少快门声比那天的雷鸣要温柔多了。  
出于紧张，他把稿子全忘光了，即兴讲述着关于A某的故事，坦然公布了自己的性取向。  
“你到时候打算怎么说我？”李光洙前一天晚上说笑着谈起记者会的内容，“说我是你的恋人？”  
金钟国那时不顾李光洙正开着车，在他大腿上猛掐一把。  
“有什么骄傲的，不就是个前男友吗，现在是要好的朋友。”  
李光洙痛得大叫，还不忘看信号灯，等红灯亮起才揉揉刺痛的大腿。  
“骗人……朋友之间会接吻吗？”  
金钟国思索一会：“那就是处于暧昧阶段的前男友，无懈可击了。”  
我是同性恋，也可以是异性恋，我不希望有人从我的性取向为切入点来评判我的个人。我并不觉得我能得到所有人的理解和祝福，我能做的只有不再欺骗大家，不再欺骗粉丝。至于会因此而指责我的人，我也只会视而不见。  
这就是我所认识的自己，大众视野之外的金钟国比我自己想的还要纯粹。  
这篇演讲很快就被上传到网络，刘在石感叹这大歌手的口才是越来越好了。  
除了恋情之外，记者主要围攻的是抄袭风波和恐袭案件，金钟国也对答如流。如果不是身边有个接下这个案子的警察，金钟国可能还没有那么大信心去回答刑事方面的问题。  
这几年来的新闻全被记者翻了出来，五年前的艺能封杀和十五年前的公益兵入伍都被借题发挥。金甲镇好几次想中断见面会，都被金钟国打着暗号制止，硬着头皮一次性回应了所有千奇百怪的传闻，只有患上恐慌症一事只字不提。  
这下有这些记者写的了。金钟国脚步摇晃的下台，再在那上面多坐一会，他不保证自己还能维持理智，恐怕是又要恐慌发作。  
下台后先是被金甲镇搀扶了一把，等眼睛适应了正常灯照之后，刘在石像鬼神一样忽然出现在跟前，费力的抬着左手冲他鼓掌。  
“结束了？”  
直到看到刘在石，金钟国才如释重负的长出口气。  
“才刚刚开始呢。”  
这里才是原点，他重新开始的地方。  
金甲镇见到刘在石在场，就放心把金钟国丢在一边后去忙着拦后台那些记者，金钟国脚下不稳，被刘在石用左手扶住。  
“要你不要逞强了，怎么总爱做些蠢事。”他看见了金钟国在见面会上数次把金甲镇赶回来，四五米长的桌前就只坐着他一人，就靠一个话筒招架着全社会而来的恶意。  
金钟国却是用尽一切耐心和坦率面对所有质疑声，直到从闪灯光前回到台下，才表露出纤细弱势的那面。  
刘在石总是在VVIP席上见到他这幅可怜又坚韧的模样。  
“最后一次了，我……”  
“国钟啊。”  
他手指擦过金钟国最近下陷的眼窝，心头一热，唤了他的名字。  
依旧找不到安慰他的方法，急切之下，刘在石模仿起了李光洙的手段。  
刘在石抬起脚跟，嘴唇贴着金钟国的发丝，在他额头上落下轻吻，比落雪还轻。  
这还是刘在石主动的初吻，金钟国吓得退了一步，怔怔的捂住了额头。  
“……嗯？”  
反应过来自己是被刘在石亲了，即使是在额头上，要让这个薄脸皮的哥哥这样主动，金钟国不敢相信的睁大眼，顿时清醒不少，耳根烧热起来。  
刘在石少见的没有脸红，伸手在金钟国毛茸茸的脑袋顶上一番抓弄。  
“不要折磨自己，”这回轮到他来调笑金钟国的害臊反应，刘在石嘴角上扬，把誓言说得轻描淡写，“不是有我在吗。”  
——我会在你身边。  
这是金钟国年底以来收到的最喜欢的圣诞礼物了。  
以他的风格是绝不会被氛围欺骗，还要装作听不懂的在刘在石身上来上一拳，再回给他一个不痛不痒的回应。  
“笨蛋哥。”

#13: 烟火  
临近新年时李光洙更忙了，金钟国两天都难得见他一眼，连消息都没有几条。  
除了准备专辑，空余下来的时间金钟国都用来陪刘在石了。刘在石的伤势比看上去要严重，每天都要做复健运动，金钟国一看他做操就吐槽他像个老头。  
这大哥还想瞒着手臂神经受伤的事，金钟国在他刚开始养伤时就看出来了，刘在石的手指活动很僵硬，在高中时偶尔会见到因为打架而神经受伤的孩子，就和他的症状差不多。  
他们只是都闭口不提，总是在这些方面异常默契，把日常过得依旧平淡。  
“如果哥不想打鼓了，会去干嘛？”  
金钟国作为假设把话提了出来，两人在工作室里独处的场景都变得有些生疏。  
“干嘛呢……可能去试试唱歌吧，或者开家餐馆，我什么都能干。”  
话说完刘在石又投入到制作中，反复确认混音效果，工作进行到专辑收尾时最为集中。  
金钟国咂咂嘴，把手上的零度可乐放下，今天光是听自己的歌都听腻了，凑到刘在石身旁捻他的鬓角玩。  
“在石哥越来越不可爱了，像光洙一样。”  
认真起来的样子越来越相似了，可能是金钟国的错觉，或者说这两个人原本就有着某些奇妙的共同点。  
“那孩子多可爱，我看着都喜欢。”刘在石唰唰翻着笔记本，瞥了一眼在一边没事做的金钟国，又心虚的收回视线，“你不喜欢？”  
“当然不是，我多喜欢他啊。”  
做恋人也喜欢，做朋友也喜欢，金钟国可能遇不上下一个比李光洙更合拍的人。  
李光洙最致命的一点就是他是圈外人，不仅是圈外，还是个公务员，成天和罪犯打交道的那种。  
在他当上警察之前，金钟国就有过类似的想法了。  
和李光洙在一起的未来究竟是什么样呢，他竟然无法想象。  
刘在石晚了半拍才察觉到自己问了个尴尬的问题，转头去看金钟国时，他正对着手机屏幕发呆，手指在键盘上犹豫着。  
“光洙找你？”  
金钟国一惊，先是注意到刘在石称呼李光洙的方式，点点头说的支支吾吾：“让我去确认物证，之前被偷的USB找回来了……”  
看不懂金钟国为什么要这么惊慌，刘在石轻笑，顺了把金钟国的头发。  
“去吧，别在警察局留太久，记者还盯着你呢。”  
金钟国一向不喜欢被人弄乱发型，唯独刘在石可以随便挠，大概是被挠了五年也就习惯了。  
“那我去去就回。”  
他起身收拾了下随身携带的挎包，在满沙发的的衣服堆里随手抓了件外套穿上，出门前又蹭到刘在石身边，捉弄似的在他脸上亲上一口。  
“我去，一股可乐味……”刘在石嫌弃的摸了摸脸，挥挥手赶人出门，“快去快去，记得还有聚会吧，等会和孩子们在俱乐部见，别忘了啊！”  
“知道了知道了，真是的，话怎么这么多，真是个老头子。”  
“金国钟！”  
趁刘在石还没杀过来，金钟国搁下吐槽就赶紧关门逃离，偷笑着把口罩和卫衣帽戴好，心里默默背了一遍刘在石嘱咐的事项。  
跨年聚会。自从刘在石进到公司里来之后，不管是乐队还是制作团队，还有后勤和管理，大家的关系都亲密了不少，当年就举办了第一次跨年聚会。  
金钟国原来只过春节，对新年倒数没什么兴趣，最深的印象就是去年参加倒数商演，那时零下十三度的冷风把自己的嘴都冻歪了。  
到了警察局门口，金钟国特地把帽子戴严实了些，好在那些记者都赶着在跨年去拍其他恋爱新闻去了，金钟国一路小跑溜进了室内。  
李光洙刚放下手机，开始整理即将归档的资料，一听到风声涌入就抬头看向门口，金钟国被冻得哆嗦的抱怨声先传过来，然后才是一个浑身穿着黑衣的体格健硕的身影大摇大摆走了进来。  
“好冷好冷，早知道多穿点了……”  
一到冬天就这个样子，生怕别人不知道他这个大汉会怕冷，不开暖气就会陷入冬眠。  
金钟国把帽子掀开，径直到了李光洙身前，扭头四周看了看：“怎么都没人了，今天不是还在加班吗？”  
李光洙叹了口气，啪一声合上文件夹，拿文件夹的边角顶了顶金钟国发红的脸，戳上他最近少了不少肉的颧骨。  
“你这大叔坐自行车来的？其他人早就出动了，就我在这。”  
他也没想到路上会这么堵，金钟国活动面部肌肉，使劲努嘴把文件夹顶了回去。  
“在你看来我也挺老了吧，总喊我是大叔。”  
言外之意是他已经没有力气了，人到中年后的身体和精神都逐渐放松下来，被袭击后花了快两周才能缓过神。  
在李光洙看来，金钟国一点都不老，反而越看越年轻。  
“好了，赶紧把这些确认了，我赶着和他们合流。”  
“年轻人，急躁。”金钟国在李光洙鼻尖上点了点，摆摆手指又摇摇头，故意用上大叔语气对李光洙指指点点，得瑟这一下差点被李光洙掰断指头。  
“我也要早点赶回去和职员聚会啊，你难道只有现在有时间吗？”  
“……没错，”他低声回答着，自然牵住了金钟国的手，降下视线与金钟国对视，“我只有现在了，这里谁都不在。”  
默然之间，李光洙的神态变了，好像藏着许多不能说的苦衷，呼吸变浅的凑近金钟国的嘴唇，手掌抚摸上金钟国的腰间。  
金钟国朝后倾了身体，仰起脑袋，手指盖上李光洙的嘴。  
“朋友之间会接吻吗？光洙呀。”  
他放下了手，用上了李光洙以前的台词为自己抗拒的表现辩解。  
“……这不是接吻，”李光洙低下头，额头碰上金钟国的前额，压住他又变长的刘海，鼻尖厮磨，“是道别。”  
没弄懂李光洙的意思，金钟国嘴唇微张，被李光洙钻了空子在嘴角上轻啄了一下。  
不再深入，似乎是在告诉他不再留恋。  
“在石哥说聚会开到凌晨，之后就不等你了。”恋恋不舍的近距离看着旧恋人的神态，李光洙忽然有些后悔毁了约，鼻头酸涩，“我就不去了。”  
金钟国被他在脸上散落下的呼吸烫得脸红，不知何时眼睛也红了一圈，勉强还能维持笑意。  
“你怎么也开始叫在石哥是哥了？”  
李光洙扯起嘴角笑笑：“他人还不错，虽然我还是不喜欢他。”  
最后一次亲吻他的歌手大人，拇指轻抚着他的脸颊，看多久都看不够。  
“……我爱你，哥。”  
他还想继续爱着这个男人，可正因为太爱惜他才会想到要成全他。  
不是选择了退出，是太过明白金钟国心里想着什么，从晋升派对那天起，从被袭击的那天抱住刘在石那天起，甚至是更早以前，金钟国已经有答案了。  
为了让他去追寻那个答案，李光洙打算放了他。  
就像金钟国曾对他做过的事一样，这次是再也不回头。  
“我也爱你，光洙呀。”  
他这是分手之后第一次说爱，是唯一一次，用李光洙最难应对的笑容最后一次告白，到了这个距离才能看清的眼里明明暗暗，金钟国又回避着视线吸了吸鼻子。  
——是为了让你回到正常的生活，我才愿意放手。  
继续完成你保护全国民的梦想，继续站在舞台上唱你爱唱的歌。  
我喜欢那样的你。  
只看着对方的眼睛就知道了，他们的想法总是出奇的一致，就连说完告白后的释然和伤感都一模一样，同时哽咽着没了话说，难堪的处理着视线。  
李光洙低下头深吸口气，怕自己的哭丧脸影响到他。脸上传来熟悉的触感，男人掌心里的厚茧摩挲着皮肤，隐隐作痒。  
“我走了，”歌手大人变得纤细的声线颤抖着，李光洙不敢抬头去看，憋出一声叮咛，“这次不要再想我了。”  
“……同意你假释了，100年徒刑。”  
12月31日，那天的雪下得又急又快，车流和人群却都慢吞吞的走着，似乎都想停留在今年的最后一天，看最后一场雪。  
要是知道跨年路上会这么堵，人流也极其复杂，金钟国就干脆不开车了，从刘在石的工作室走到警察局都只要半小时，这么一堵还不知道要耽误多久。  
他不知道刘在石跟李光洙说了什么，那两个人在他没注意时关系突然好了起来，什么半夜密谈都瞒着他，金钟国都想把自己的床位让给那两个人。  
“之后就不等你了”，他害怕刘在石真的又会做出这种事。  
比如偷偷逃去澳大利亚，再比如不声不响的去送死，又或者装了一车的架子鼓连夜搬家。  
太像刘在石的作风了。  
以为低调行事就能减轻痛苦，却恰好是最无情的做法。  
这个老哥，怎么就总是不愿意考虑一下我的心情呢。  
金钟国有了这个念头时，才发现自己是个多贪婪的人。玩弄感情还不够，等到对方累了想逃走，又次次抓住他的衣服威胁他继续陪着自己。  
如果刘在石逃走就能得到幸福的话，金钟国不会怪他。  
但刘在石偏偏就是最难读懂的人，他不知道刘在石如今是否幸福。金钟国还没听够他的故事，自己也有一大堆话没来得及说。碍于面子，碍于兄弟关系，总把重要的话闭口不提，总把那些重要的事当作海市蜃楼。  
金钟国还没能了解刘在石，他也有太多东西还没有给刘在石看。  
越是回想起三年前刘在石准备偷摸溜去澳洲的那个凌晨，金钟国就越是不安，一直都是倡导安全安心安稳驾驶的人一着急按了数十次喇叭。  
短暂逃离Club里嘈杂的环境，刘在石站在雪里，靠在后门边上的路灯旁，突然记起他就是在这里向金钟国告白的。  
那孩子当时一脸慌张，演的就像第一次听这回事，心里早就清白得不行。  
刘在石这辈子还是第一次觉得喜欢上一个人会这么丢脸，意识到自己的性向发生改变时，都不能正常和金钟国交流，一看到他的脸就会心情低落，生理现象也变得异常。  
作为他最要好的哥哥，突然间无法与他交谈心事到深夜凌晨，原本就难以触及的他的真心就更模糊不清，每日在他提起恋爱话题时无能为力的心痛便是他能做的一切。  
23点53分，还差几分钟就要倒数了。  
手机屏幕上落下雪花，盖上显示着的数字，时间和记忆在飞雪之间总是暧昧不清。  
天上地下都被纯粹的银白覆盖，每年的霜降都像是某人专属的宝物箱子，时隔许久才来到眼前，透过雪花的缝隙间可以看见，记忆中心爱的人在雪风中向他回首微笑的模样。  
温柔、恬淡、清净，那幅景象刻在脑海里好几年。  
他喜欢金钟国，喜欢和金钟国在一起的所有时光，喜欢两人独处时似乎停滞的时间与空间。  
主街道上传来繁杂的车喇叭声响，却也抵不过人群交谈嬉笑，包裹着这座城市的今年最后一天的，还是风雪，遮蔽着真心和双眼，能见度低。  
顺着路灯光亮，刘在石隐约看见前面有个黑色的身影正朝自己飞速靠近。  
看那圆滚滚的形态，隔着两百米远也看得出是金钟国，一到冬天就把自己包成只黑粽子。  
“哥——！”  
金钟国还是第一次对着刘在石这么大声叫喊，卫衣帽子被风吹开，要不是有口罩阻拦，雪粒都要飘进嘴巴里。  
“等一下，你怎么在这……”  
刘在石给李光洙发的短信上明确说了，让李光洙在凌晨前不要把金钟国送回来，送给他的机会那笨蛋警察竟然不要。  
“又想一个人逃到哪去，你这哥怎么这么没出息！！”  
还没掌握事态，刘在石用鼻子接下了金钟国的雪球重击。  
“痛……你在干什么啊，又冲我生什么气？”  
“我回来了啊，不是叫我来聚会吗，到凌晨回来就来不及了吧？”  
“说什么呢！我又不会突然消失，你在着急什么啊！”  
“没有眼力见也要有个程度吧！一定要我说出口哥才知道吗？！”  
就如日常的争吵停顿片刻，他声线高亢责怪刘在石的不领情，鼻子抽着气，踩在软塌塌的积雪上，缓缓靠近。  
他说了和《告白信》的歌词相似的话，刘在石想笑也不是时候，被雪球砸过的地方还烧热着，不知道究竟是雪球冰冷的错，还是气氛暧昧的错。  
“……国钟啊？”  
和他在一起时的时间，是停滞的。最后一场雪不再狂乱，静静落在地面，等他开口。  
“我……我早就想说了……”  
和歌里唱的不一样，真正告白的话没有那么容易说出口，就算是手写信也肯定交不出去，金钟国是作词人，是个比歌曲里的主人公还死要面子的货色。  
“我只是，对哥……”  
我还是好喜欢在石哥，再如何让我冷静也只有这个答案。  
只是“喜欢”二字一直被卡在喉咙里，如同被风雪吞噬，两人在白色的幕布里外对峙着，互相猜不透对面演技者的心思。  
直到现在相距如此之近，也只能听见自己愈发躁动的心脏音。  
“……你今天不该和光洙在一起吗？”刘在石声音沙哑，站在路灯下时的视野明晃晃的，被雪花扰乱，身前人的神情一并融入雪中。  
“别再装了。”金钟国抿起嘴唇，始终和刘在石之间保持着微妙的距离，不敢上前，又无法再后退，“哥不是早就知道了吗，我今晚会留在这里。”  
他上半辈子的精力和勇气都在李光洙身上耗完了，经历了黑色时代，被压榨着出道，又是封杀又是打压，风吹雨打这么多年，在某个低谷期偶然与刘在石的生命交错。  
确实，金钟国再没有勇气去爱上谁，但和刘在石在一起，不需要他付出代价。  
事到如今他还是享受着被刘在石爱着，寻求着保护和安稳，在雪夜里频频说着乖巧的情话，闲来无事时在刘在石脸上偷袭。  
对刘在石的占有欲，晚来了几个冬天的时间。  
“我绝不是因为抱歉才这么选择的。”  
他确实亏欠了刘在石很多。前前后后，欺骗他的感情，断了他的前程，毁了他的胳膊，甚至还不知足。他是个彻头彻尾的坏孩子，在刘在石不剩任何利用价值之前，他不打算离开了。  
“我只是想和哥在一起……”  
这是他做的最后的选择，在某个雪夜里从天空中找到了答案。  
他想和刘在石在一起，在每个冬天烧满地的线香花火，对着满天的星星和雪花说情话，在不知不觉间都变成老头子，到那时还要去找李光洙唱KTV。  
不需要激情，也不需要害怕，每一天都像是同一天，一起做着歌互道无趣。  
刘在石是他最后的靠山，是他救下来的命，他还要花更多的时间精力奋不顾身地守护。他以为是自己拉了刘在石一把，花了五年时间才知道，一直在被守护的人原来是他。  
为了给自己挡箭而废了左臂的这个白痴大哥，无论变成什么样，不能打鼓也无好，不再爱他也无所谓，唱Trot弹竖琴做DJ还是玩Hiphop都随便，金钟国只想陪着他。  
只有这个机会，能跟他说声谢谢，能向他弥补所有过错。  
只有这个机会是轮到他来守护刘在石。  
“为什么你要……”  
刘在石没有回应并不是他无情，而是为金钟国的选择困扰，他不觉得自己哪点比李光洙要更适合他。  
以前金钟国问过自己，喜欢的和适合的会选哪个，他为金钟国选择了“喜欢的人”。  
那些孩子还有时间去爱上什么人，有精力为了爱人挥霍，刘在石对自己的评价不过是个爱发呆的中年人，不如李光洙活泼爱笑，也更不可爱。  
但金钟国还是追了上来，无论他如何退缩。像是既视感一样，他总是在某个冬日的凌晨气喘吁吁的抓住了要逃走的自己，红着眼睛轻声告白，像平日那样，弯起眼角笑了，落雪降落在他眼前的发丝上。  
“……带我走吧。”  
如果自己真的值这么重的份量的话，金钟国希望刘在石能最后再贪心一次。  
十二点整。  
店内传来一阵欢呼，刘在石身后的空中绽放开第一朵花火，一声巨响。  
璀璨四处迸溅，在白雪中落下金色的花雨。  
一朵接一朵，火花万开的声响震耳欲聋，漆黑的夜空被渲得金黄，染上七彩的颜色，在黑白分明的世界里缤纷闪耀着。  
他四十八岁的圣诞礼物，比起其他人要来的要晚一些。  
穿着一身朴素的黑衣，像只巨大的玩偶熊一般，在旧岁月的终末和新一年的伊始，拨开厚重而絮乱的雪幕，抱进自己怀里。  
那份礼物的眼里，比黑钻石还闪耀，倒映着整个苍穹的绚烂。  
他不知道，那是让刘在石沉迷于天空的罪魁祸首。  
-end-

我所领略的所有季节景色，皆应是你。

\--  
“组长，最近很火的那个刘Lasik食堂你去试过了吗？明天一起去试试吧？”  
“什么什么Lasik……就是两个大叔吃多了没事做，不好吃的。”


End file.
